The invention relates to a safety mechanism for electrical power lines wherein safety relays are associated with switches connecting branch lines to the power line.
The state of the art of such safety mechanisms is described in Brown Boveri Reports 1/2-83, volume 70, pages 101 to 102. In known safety mechanisms, the objects connected to an energy distribution mains, such as branches emanating from a bus-bar, are protected by a safety relay which actuates a switch located between an object where an error has appeared and the remaining mains. In order to increase the redundancy of such a safety mechanism it has been necessary to provide another safety relay for each object being protected.